The Wizard Campione
by wildedge
Summary: Harry an unspeakable gets called down due to a emergency. He gets sent to another dimension before slaying a God. Follow him trying to figure out what to do and what he's become.
1. Chapter 1

**I started to really get into Campione watching the anime and seeing so few Campione fics out there decided to write one myself.**

**I don't own Harry potter or Campione.**

Chapter 1

Harry Potter sighed at what stood before him a army of skeletons along with the _supposed king_

**Summanus.** **Flashback start-**

Today started as any other Harry waking up at 6:00AM getting dressed and heading to work at the Ministry as an unspeakable. Its been three years since the final battle and after the hocrux within him was purged his mind and power grew and the power of the hallows only added on to that. He instead of returning to Hogwarts he accepted an offer from the unspeakables and being put into an accelerated programme flourished. He learned arithmancy and runes, mastering occlumency and legilemency and gaining masteries in transfiguration, defence and warding.

After a year and a half of training he was inducted into the unspeakables he isolated himself from his friends not wanting to feel anything. Not after finding that Ginny, Ron and Hermione were after him for his money, he never spoke to them since. He afterward took all his all his money and bought gold in blocks which along with all the texts and other heirlooms in his vault in a maximum security trunk around his neck. The goblins weren't happy about removing everything out of his vault but could do nothing about it.

It was an experience being in the unspeakables taking care of objects of unknown origins doing missions of finding wizards experimenting with forbidden magic. To learning demons were real and how to fight and seal them, he had to learn fast. He however excelled in it quickly becoming one the most powerful combat mages, his amazing magic core and knowledge of spells and tactics made him a formidable foe.

**Flashback End-**

A unspeakable appeared in his room "Sir a incident is taking place at the level of experimental magic. Apparently a junior researcher was messing with an artifact a pearl we found in Greece and somehow tore a hole in our dimension. Now there is tentacles that came through the hole and attacking anything in sight, you are needed there to repel the threat and help seal the hole." Said the unspeakable.

Harry sighed but just nodded "Alright I will be right there, Fawkes I need you to flash us there." Said a tired Harry. He got a soft trill from his familiar, it was a surprise that Fawkes came to him a year ago that the phoenix came and bonded to him. It was a welcome relief to find a friend, partner he could trust, he took the tail presented to him and disappeared in a flash of fire.

Harry appeared on the level of experimental magic in full battle gear. He wore battle armor made from the scaled from the basilisk he slayed along with two wrist holsters to hold his Holly wand and Elder wand. He also had a sheathed blade on his back the sword of Gryffindor he raced to where the tentacles are attacking the other unspeakables.

With a flick of his wrist he had his Holly wand in his right hand "sacare" with a swish and flick shot a severing curse at a tentacle attacking one of the unspeakables. It severed the limb gaining screech from the monster which lead it to attack Harry who was deftly dodging the tentacles and cutting any appendages that he could not avoid. "Take the injured to the medical wing, the rest form up on me." Shouted harry.

The unspeakables did what he asked and they started to push the monster back in the tear.

He returned his Holly wand back to his holster before summoning his Elder wand and swiftly pointed it at the monster. "Bombarda maxima." Roared Harry pouring a considerable amount of magic behind it, it was enough to shove the monster through the tear. He raced quickly to the tear and begun the process of sealing it back up he pointed his wand to the floor and begun chanting. "I am the bridge between worlds one who transcends the bounds of humanity that which brings death for new life. I plead for you my servant open thy maws and claw out thy throat Messor trux. With that the hole begun to close and Harry sighed in relief and it was with that moment of letting his guard down, the creature pounced.

He was grabbed by a tentacle before being pulled through the tear, he could distinctly hear the unspeakables looking for ways to get him back. But enough of that time to focus on the task at hand, he withdrew both wands before firing curses with precise control. All of them were high powered exploding, cutting and bludgeoning curse, he was systematically destroying the monster but he also had to come up with a way to get out of here. He then saw a small gap just big enough to get through "first I need to get out of this things grip." Thought harry. With that he sent a gout of fiend dire at the creature who screeched in terror at the pain being caused by the human. "How dare you human cause me so much pain I will drain you of every last drop of blood." It roared.

"I don't think so see ya." Said harry.

With that he managed to slip through the hole, he woke up some time later in a barren field. "Where am I?" Said Harry.

He cast many scrying spells and others meant to track his location and came up with a disturbing conclusion. "I'm no longer in my own world." Said an exasperated Harry. He set out to to find civilization. He made it only a few steps before a chill ran down his spine.

"So you are the one that obliterated my little pet, I must say I am not impressed." Said a voice from behind. Harry turned around and was met with a disturbing sight before him was a man dressed in a nice expensive old style suit with a black tie and white dress shirt. The only difference was he had no face only a mouth with razor sharp teeth and tentacles coming out sort of like hair. "Well that is not something you see everyday. Man that's a face only a mother could love." Joked Harry not intimidated in the slightest.

The being merely laughed condescendingly "well it the a form I took when I rebelled mortal, and as you managed to kill my beast I had to come here myself. Now hand over my pearl and I will make your end painlessly." Said the being.

Harry merely sighed before replying. "I don't have the pearl it is most likely back in my world. As I didn't have it on me when your monster decided to take me on a little trip."

"Then I will go to your world slay everyone there and retrieve my item." Said the being.

Harry hearing this prepared himself for a monstrous fight that he wouldn't most likely win. He sensed that this being was more than meets the eye it was hiding a powerful aura but he had to try even if it was just a slim chance that he could win he would try. "Then I will just have to make sure you don't make make it out here alive." And with that took up his stance and stretched out his hand in a bring it gesture. "Shall we?" Said Harry.

"You think you could defeat me mortal? Such arrogance I will make you suffer for that insult." Said the being amused. Harry steadied himself he started it of with a powerful blasting hex, however to his shock the being disappeared before the hex hit making a small crater where it hit. It appeared to his left and shot a bolt of lightning at him which he blocked barely with an energy shield before shoot a wide area slicing curse. It hit it but barely cut the skin, he was shocked that was a mid tier spell this was a turning point he had to use only his most powerful spells.

Meanwhile the other being was staring at his new wound in confusion. "Well isn't this a surprise you were able to wound me and with magic no less. You are special so I am going to take this seriously you deserve no less." Said the being. With that the clouds blocked out the sun and plunged them in darkness and its powers increased lightning sparked out from him. "Now the real fun begins." Said the being insanely. This put harry on edge and he quickly apparated away and his instinct served him well as bolts of lightning struck the area.

He retaliated with a spell-chain of very powerful and dangerous curses which he being dodged or black except the last one which strong which started to shrivel its left arm. It stopped for second stunned and that's when he took his chance and blasted him with as many powerful spells as he could. The barrage lasted only thirty seconds and when the smoke cleared it revealed the being the being with a shriveled left arm with cuts and minor bruises on its body. "Unforgivable! Unforgivable! I will feast on your blood and choke you with your entrails." it screeched insanely.

With that harry saw the clouds darken even further before the ground started shaking and multiple hands started appearing out of the ground. "What is this." He asked himself.

He looked towards the insanely grinning thing before asking."You can block the light of the sun, summon bolts of lightning, able to negate almost all but my most powerful spells and even then come out with minor cuts and bruises and summon the undead to aid you. Who or what are you." Asked a wary Harry.

The being grinned crazily." I am power incarnate the god of nocturnal thunder I am the mighty Summanus." It roared proudly.

"Guess that answers my first question but why attack us over a pearl." Asked Harry.

"That pearl is very special I created it to be able to transport one anywhere even to another dimension. It was how I was able to track it using the energy trail and creating a connection with it allowing me to send my pet to retrieve it. Once I deal with you I will retrieve it." Said the god.

"I wouldn't suppose that you would send me back to my world and then give you the pearl?" Asked Harry uncertainly.

It laughed "You really think I would let you go after what you have done. No I won't be satisfied until you lay dead before me." With that the being sent for his minions.

Harry started firing spells at a rapid rate sending every undead warrior down only to have two more take their place. "I have to think of something fast ah! that could work." Thought Harry.

With that he started firing precise bouts of fiendfire showing his mastery of the fire by controlling exactly where it went. He was mostly hidden from a fire until he lost control and caused an explosion sending the fire out of control before dispersing from existence. The god Summanus looked at the scene and amusedly stated "He lost control and his body probably burnt to ashes. I was so looking forward to award him with a slow and painful death."

It was about to resume its trek to retrieve the pearl until he grunted in pain. It coughed up blood before looking down and seeing a blade that penetrated right through its chest, its heart. It turned its head to see nothing before finally seeing a head coming out of nowhere. "How?" It coughed before another blood smeared coughing fit racked its body. Harry looked at it and said "the cloak of invisibility able to hide its user from his enemies. The sword of Gryffindoor made from goblin steel with dozens of enchantments impregnated with the venom of the basilisk. It also takes that which makes it stronger, if my magic couldn't kill you this would and to make sure." Said Harry before the blade was suddenly a blaze with fiendfire burning the body.

It screeched and yelled. "Grow strong god slayer until we meet again."

Its body exploded and with that Harry's world went white.

He woke up in a white void looking up at a pretty girl with purple hair she smiled and said. "The black art that Epithemeus and I left behind. The sacred birth of an illegitimate child. Shrouded in darkness, born of a fool and a witch. A secret rite of unsurpation, only possible through the sacrifice of a god. In short, all conditions are met. A gift from the heavens." Said the girl. Harry looked confused "all conditions?"

The girl nodded "You almost lost your life in order to slay Summanus." She said.

"Who are you?" Asked Harry.

She placed her hands on her hips and puffed up her chest." I am the all-giving woman, Pandora and you will be reborn as a Campione. The God-slayer the king of kings, Campione." She said. With that his world went black.

**That's a wrap. Wow I hope I did alright this took a while to wright and I hope that you like it. This takes place a day after Godou slays Verethragna. Harry will be meeting him soon. Til next time. Please Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 I know its really late but I had major writers block and I have been busy with my twilight harry potter fic that I have only finished this now. I know its not a good chapter but it was the best I could do.**

**Here it is Chapter 2**

**Me no own Harry Potter or Campione**

Harry woke up in a small bed in a small house. He was surprisingly okay for having just fought a God and come out victorious. "Oh yeah I am awesome!" He said out loud pumping his fist before freezing and yelping in pain at his injured shoulder." Ouch! Gotta take it more easy. Now let's find out where I am and who took care of my wounds." He said out loud and with that he got out of the bed and went looking for his saviors.

He opened the door to see that it was night he started walking down the street where he smelt food. A few minutes later he was pulled by two mexican women into a sort of hut, with a opening on top where smoke was coming out. "What's going on where are you taking me?" Was the questions that came out of his mouth.

His questions was halted by them ushering him in the hut before bowing and leaving.

He turned around and saw four people three elderly men and one elderly women. "What's going on? who are you where am I?" Came his questions. The four elders looked at him before bowing. "Welcome to our village my lord I hope you have recovered from your injuries your my king." Said the apparent leader.

The women seated spoke "I am Shamla the man to the left is Hugo next to him Diego and to my right Arnook.". Said the women.

"Where am I and why do you refer to me in such a formal way?" Asked Harry.

Arnook responded "because of what you did, you managed to accomplish a feat that few have been able to do. You who slayed a God, you became a devil king one you stands above humans, one who no human can oppose a Campione." Said Arnook.

The other three nodded. Harry looked at them trying to process what has happened then asked " So I killed a God is there something special about it." Asked Harry.

Diego then spoke. "It means you slayed a Heretic God and took his authority, his powers of course the God will be revived. But you now possess his powers." Said Diego.

"So what do I do now?" Asked Harry.

"Anything you want. But please I humbly ask that if you would assist us? You see a Heretic God has recently arrived here and is demanding a human sacrifice every week this is the third week and he will be coming tomorrow. Please would you help us I humbly beg of you?" Pleaded Shamla on her knees. "Of course I would help, I'd help anyone who would ask, so who is this God?" Asked a now serious harry.

All three bowed low in gratitude. "Thank you so much, the Heretic God in question is Huitzilopochtli an Aztec God that started to terrorize our village a week ago. He said that we would have to sacrifice one person every week in his honor. Originally not believing he was a God one man turned against him he was quickly blasted out of existence by Huitzilopochtli." Said Shamla.

Harry nodded at this and gained a serious look in his eyes before saying. "Can you tell me everything you know about this God?" Asked Harry.

Shamla nodded, "Huitzilopochtli, god of will and the sun, patron of war and fire.Huitzilopochtli's mother was Coatlicue, and his father was a ball of feathers (or, alternatively, Mixcoatl). His sister was Malinalxochitl, a beautiful sorceress, who was also his rival. His messenger or impersonator was Paynal.

In one of the recorded creation myths, Huitzilopochtli is one of the four sons of Ometeotl, and he made the first fire from which a half sun was created by Quetzalcoatl.

The legend of Huitzilopochtli is recorded in the Mexicayotl Chronicle. His sister, Coyolxauhqui, tried to kill their mother because she became pregnant in a shameful way (by a ball of feathers). Her offspring, Huitzilopochtli, learned of this plan while still in the womb, and before it was put into action, sprang from his mother's womb fully grown and fully armed. He then killed his sister Coyolxauhqui and many of his 400 brothers. He tossed his sister's head into the sky, where it became the moon, so that his mother would be comforted in seeing her daughter in the sky every night. He threw his other brothers and sisters into the sky, where they became the stars.

His monster Xiuhcoatl, a serpent of fire, with the head of a serpent, short legs ending in claws and a curved snout. It was used as a lightning-like weapon borne by Huitzilopochtli. With it, soon after his birth he pierced his sister Coyolxauhqui, destroying her, and also defeated the Centzon Huitznahua. That weapon is what you must be wary of as it is the embodiment of his fire and light attributes." Said Shamla

Harry nodded at this "I thank you for sharing this knowledge with me, this information would be very valuable in preparing to take on Huitzilopochtli. Now are there any other people like me out there? Campione I mean?" Asked Harry.

Diego was the one who answered. "Yes there are seven others known to us the first is the black prince Alec, Luo hao, Sasha Voban, john pluto smith, Salvatore Doni, Godou Kusanagi the most recent.

Harry nodded, "So these are the people who have also slayed Gods, but do you know why my magic barely affected the God I fought?" He asked.

Diego just spoke, "Your magic must be really strong as no mortal magic can affect a god. It is one of the gifts that you received magical resistance." Said Diego.

Harry nodded, "So what are a Campione's abilities?" Asked Harry.

It was Shamla who answered this, "The basic abilities that all Campione receive is enhanced body, regeneration, magic reserves 100 times larger than any mortal mage as well as magical resistance almost on par with that of a god. Then your own special ability is the authority you received from the god you slayed you most likely got one maybe even more." Said Shamla.

Harry then asked curiously, "How do I use my authority?"

Shamla then said, "You will instinctualy know how to use it." She said.

He then nodded graciously, "Thank you, so when should the heretic God be coming back? I want to know if I had time to practice." He said.

Shamla looked sad, "He should be here tomorrow I'm sorry its so soon." She said.

Harry interrupted her then, "No its fine but could I get something to eat I'm starving." He said with a sheepish smile.

The elders nodded and signaled for some of the women to bring in the food and so they spent the evening speaking about Huitzilopochtli and his possible weakness. Once he finished eating he thanked the elders for the food and was escorted by a few woman to his bed.

Harry yawned as he stood up and stretched cracking his bones and got out of bed. He took of his trunk and enlarged it. "I best get ready if what the elders said about him are true he would be here at midday." He said to himself.

He put on his basilisk hide armored robes, strapped his wands on and slid hid blade into a special pocket in his right sleeve.

He stretched and and walked out the door and to the hut where the elders were waiting for him. He passed a few woman and smiled at them as he entered the hut, the elders smiled at him and presented him with assorted fruits breads and spreads. Diego then spoke, "I trust you had a good nights rest." He said.

Harry nodded happily, "Yes the best rest I have had and thank you for providing me with food and accommodation it was most kind of you." He said gratefully.

Shamla who then said, "Nonsense its the least we can do for our saviour." She said.

Harry just nodded then his eyes held a serious glint, "He is close I have to go now. Wish me luck." He said.

Hugo smirked, "you don't need luck, go kick his ass my Lord." He said.

Harry just nodded then walked out the room.

He traveled through the village before coming across a barren patch of land a little ways from the village.

He was then not alone the sun blazed and the light blinded him for a second before it slowly faded. He looked at the man he saw before him he glowed with an ethereal light he was 6 foot 1, had copper skin, pitch black hair with feathers on his head and left leg. He wore armor and had a black face and held a scepter like a snake and a mirror.

The god before him just stared at Harry with an arrogant look he sniffed, "So those pathetic villagers sent a god-slayer to kill me. Well when I finish you they will suffer for eternity." He said smiling sadistically.

Harry clenched his teeth in anger at what he just said, "Well that is not going to happen, before this day is done only one of us will be walking away from this." Said Harry.

Who then turned side ways and flicked his wand out, "Shall we get started as I really want to finish this fast." He said sighing.

The god smirked, "Well if you are so eager to die who am I to stop you mortal." He said.

Harry started it off with a rapid fire powerful spells which had no effect on the god. Harry then conjured up his most powerful spell fiendfire he sent out bursts of fire and was shocked a what he saw. The fire did absolutely no damage and was absorbed by the god who smirked, "is this really the best you can do." He said.

Harry growled, "I don't want to drag this out so using my magic is out of the question. I guess I have to use the authority and my blade, but first

Huitzilopochtli was the god of sun and will as well as the patron of war and fire. That's it." He shouted mentally.

Harry then stretched and chanted, "As darkness comes forth so does deaths hands descend upon us. **ABSOLUTE DARKNESS.**" He chanted.

The area around them dark thunder clouds descended around them blocking the sun from view, bringing darkness around them.

The god looked around frantically, "What have you done dispel this darkness now! Or I will make you!" He roared.

He started to send burst after burst of fire at harry who used his enhanced speed and disapparating to dodge. "Thunder come forth and be my shield lightning come forth and act as my blade, to strike down my enemies. With that he started to fire bolts of lightning at his enemy which cancelled out his fire. Harry dodged left and ran up to him and hit him with a fist charged with lightning knocking him five feet away.

Harry then shot a large bolt of lightning at the god bringing a scream of pain out of him. The god roared in anger and pain at the audacity of this human who thought him to be his equal. "Unforgivable! Unforgivable! I will turn you to ash Xiuhcoatl." He roared.

With that he flung his sceptre and the sceptre glowed and caught fire and started to expand. Harry watched with mute shock as he stared at the creature before him, the god smirked at the shock in his eyes.

"Mortal meet my most powerful weapon Xiuhcoatl he will be your end." Said Huitzilopochtli.

Harry just narrowed his eyes the beast had a serpent of fire, with the head of a serpent, short legs ending in claws and a curved snout. " I am going to need to finish this now if I prolong this battle any further he might defeat me and attack the village. I have to finish this now, while he still is underestimating me." With that he got in his stance and quickly muttered something.

Although Huitzilopochtli didn't notice this the lightning started to arc in the clouds growing stronger and larger. While this was happening Harry was frantically dodging the divine beast as its owner was laughing loudly at its opponents predicament. Harry was knocked hard by its tail hard in the chest and further when he rolled out the way. He then stood up and drew his sword and held it up to the sky and looked at Huitzilopochtli.

He then said as the storm grew stronger, "Now disappear with the clap of thunder." He said.

With that the lightning struck Harry's blade imbueing his blade with his authority and he ran and jumped at the beast. "This ends now!" He roared.

With that he sliced through the Xiuhcoatl and continued on to the horrified god, "No! No! This cannot be it can't end like this!" He yelled as Harry cleaved him in half.

A large explosion followed, it took five minutes to clear and the elders and people saw harry emerge from the clearing. They saw him sheathe his sword and smile, "It has been taken care of now I take my leave." He said and disapparated.

Luckily he had gotten maps and was able to get to the airport, he then booked a flight to Greece since he had always wanted to visit. Now that he was free to do whatever he wanted and as a Campione he was going to have great adventures. And with that thoughts he entered the line to get on his flight.

**The end man that was a terrible chapter I know but this was the best I could come up with. If you have suggestions of any god he could slay please tell me. So Read and Review.**


End file.
